Everything Wrong with Deltarune
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: No video game is without sin. And this freakishly awesome one is no exception.


Everything Wrong With Deltarune Chapter 1

Spoilers… duh

**Author's Note: I truly love this game, but no game is without sin. And someone has to do this game sooner or later. So I'm going to analyze the flaws to the best of my ability. **

**FYI: Kris is technically gender ambiguous, but in my sinning, I'll be referring to Kris as male. I hope that's alright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltarune, all credit goes to Toby Fox.**

* * *

(Intro Light and Dark) "Why does this so-called 'legend' feature Lancer on the cover? Though Lancer is one of the main characters seeing him on the cover of a foretold legend feels very… odd for some reason. I mean Kris makes sense because he's the human and there's no one else like him in either dimension, but Lancer doesn't stand very clear to me yet since he's currently more of a side-main character." *Ding

("For millennia, Light and Dark have lived in balance") "So, when did this all end? As far as I know, the Spade King is in charge of the dark fountain and is likely destroying the world's balance already by trying to disrupt the balance. But, what happened to the other lighteners? And does he not care about this potential terrible calamity?" *Ding

("The sky will run black with terror") "Right, but throughout the storyline, in the Deltarune dimension, it's dark the entire time. Yet, not a single person other than Ralsei seems the slightest bit terrorized." *Ding

("A Human, a Monster, and a Prince from the Dark") "Wait, as far as I'm concerned, Ralsei has no followers. Is this a trick so we expect him in the legend, but Lancer may take his place in chapter two? I swear to god Toby! If anything happens to the Fluffy Boi, you and I will have a problem! And this possibility is hurting me! (Even though I wouldn't mind playing as Lancer)" *Ding, more sins to come if this happens in chapter 2

("Only they can seal the fountains, and banish the Angel's Heaven") "Holy shit, is Toby Fox an Atheist? Making the 'Angel's Heaven' the true enemy just sounds very wrong! …I'm not upset at atheists, but that's the sort of belief I wouldn't want someone making their game revolve around." *Ding

(The second fountain) "But, the Lighteners only find the fountain located in the Spade Kingdom in this chapter. How come the second fountain is never even mentioned outside of the intro that I'm assuming many players probably skipped?" *Ding

(The Deltarune logo appears and "Deltarune" is spoken in a robotic voice) "Okay, that was cool." *Minus one sin

"Okay, when I'm creating a vessel, all the torsos look exactly alike. What difference does it make?" *Ding

"…And so, do the legs." *Ding

("What is its favorite food?") "It asks this question rather than flavor preference? Favorite foods are often Pizza, Chicken, Steak, Lasagna, or something along those lines. And I won't sin it for giving us flavor options, but Pain and Cold are not flavors." *Ding

("Your favorite Blood type?") "The choices are A, AB, B, C, and D, despite the fact that blood types C and D don't exist." *Ding

("Please give it a gift") "Kris practically has all of these qualities depending on the player, except for voice. Why is voice an option for a character that's practically mute?" *Ding

("You acknowledge the possibility of pain and seizure?") "Jesus, I don't have epilepsy myself, but this warning makes me worry about those who do." *Ding

(Naming the vessel Gaster resets the game) "What?! Why do I have to start all over again?!" *I won't sin this though because I don't think anyone actually did this before trying names out.

(More Easter eggs) "If the name is QC, SANS, UNDYNE, TORIEL, ASRIEL, ASGORE, PAPYRUS, JOCKINGTON, GERSON, BRATTY, CATTY, OR RUDY, the dialog says; 'An interesting coincidence'. A lot of these are already characters, but QC and Rudy don't make any sense… at least not yet." *Ding

"Also, if you name yourself Kris, Susie, or Noelle, the dialog responds with; 'You are about to meet someone very, very wonderful. So, why aren't Ralsei or Lancer part of this Easter egg?" *Ding

(Creation is discarded) "Well, this would've been a sin had I not gotten used to the storyline as I went." *No sin.

(Kris's room) "Why are there two beds in this room? I understand the other one is probably for Asriel, but according to Toriel he's at a University and might not even want to come home. So, what's the point of having an empty bed here again?" *Ding

"Also, why is Asriel a university student? In the last game, he and Frisk were about the same age, heck, he didn't even have his horns yet. Don't tell me Kris is four or five years younger than him, because he's supposed to be a combination of Frisk and Chara. You can't have that if he and Asriel are not the same age." *Ding

(Cross-Country shirt inside the dresser) "I'm sorry, but I did cross-country in high school and I'm denying this. If Asriel is a true long-distance runner, he would've been able to outrun the humans rather than let them maul him in the last game." *Ding

(Flushing the bathroom toilet plays victory music) "Ha, ha! Okay Toby, you earned a sin reduction." *Minus one sin

"Flushing the toilet three, six, or nine times results in Toriel knocking outside to ask if Kris is okay. But we clearly heard her say she'd be waiting outside before she left us, don't tell me she heard the toilet from where her car is parked on the other side of the house." *Ding

"Also, Kris supposedly has dropped a bath bomb in the toilet before, but he's an obvious personality deprived person from beginning to end of this game. I need more knowledge before understanding why he did this before." *Ding

"When Toriel and Kris enter the van, neither door opens or closes on either side. Also, why does Toriel drive in reverse to exit the driveway? The car was parked already in the direction you could've driven straight from, so what's the point of backing up?" *Two sins

"Catty's father doesn't have a right arm, yet we never get even the smallest hint as to why that is." *Ding

"Undyne is a police officer?" *No sin, just interesting.

"As Toriel drives by Undyne, the building she's next to is labeled 'Librarby'. Considering the person owning the building can't spell Library correctly, I'm surprised they're even employed." *Ding

"The school door has the Delta logo on it. I have yet to learn why that is exactly. If anything the logo should be on the closet door Kris and Susie later enter." *Ding

(Toriel hugs Kris before they split up) "Okay, I'm not made of stone, that's worth a sin reduction." *Minus one sin

(Alphys: Oh… K-Kris…! We thought you weren't coming today!) "Really? The class likely hasn't been on for long thus far, and Toriel's a teacher here too. How come Toriel, a strict parent, can't ensure she and her child are on time every day?" *Ding

"Also, Alphys watches anime during class and expects Kris to believe it's educational." *Ding

"The clock next to the door is set to 2:00. How early or late are these people starting their class?!" *Ding

(Tem: Tem already have partner. *Places egg*) "Alphys is okay with this." *Ding

"Also, Tem, Snowy, and Monster Kid lack faces on their dialog, but Berdly, Noelle, Catti, and Jockington have them. This is never explained." *Ding

"Why does Snowy act Southern? In game one he was in the Underground, which has no confirmed location, but still, nobody other than Flowey and Asgore used the word 'Howdy' in that game." *Ding

(Snowy: Whatever, I already have a partner, SCRAM!) "What a dick." *Ding

(Berdly) "Okay, f*ck this guy in particular!" *Three sins

(Jockington) "Okay, call me biased, but I love Jockington's design, so I'm taking a sin off." *Minus one sin

(Catti: Taken) "Yeah, just like your sister's name… wait, what? Why did they name both daughters the same name with different spelling?" *Ding

(Noelle Holiday: Here, do you want the candy-cane pencil or with the one with the lights on it?) "What a polite girl." *Minus one sin.

(Berdly disapproves of adding Kris to the group) "Wow, you have to openly shout that in front of the class? This douche knows no limits!" *Ding

(Susie's entrance) "Everyone drops what they're doing when she enters. I wish the reason were a little clearer considering she's usually late anyway. Does the class fall silent every time this particular classmate enters the room? I get that she's intimidating, but you'd think they'd be used to her by now." *Ding

(Alphys: You know I can't start class without chalk) "Why not? There's a computer right in front of you. You should have a projector in case a situation like this happens. Don't tell me this dimension lacks the technology, especially since Mettaton is a more successful creation than a lot of modern-day devices we have, and YOU made his body!" *Ding

"Alphys tells everyone they'll be in trouble if no one speaks up, looks toward Susie, and then pleads someone to speak up. It's like she already knows Susie is guilty but is too afraid to confront her. For god's sake Alphys, your best friend is a police officer not one mile away from here! You can't let a student know you're scared of them!" *Ding

"Okay, all of the classmates other than Snowy doubt you'll make it back. The guy I gave a sin to for being rude has earned his redemption." *Minus one sin.

(Susie eats the chalk) "But how'd she get it? She walked into the classroom late, and we didn't see her stealing it from the chalkboard base. If she stole it the day before, Alphys should've noticed by now. Dammit Alphys, do your job right!" *Ding

(Susie: Quiet people piss me off!) "But, it sounds like you want Kris to remain silent about this incident." *Ding

(Susie: I know what you're thinking, 'It's over! I caught Susie eating all the chalk') "Except for the fact that you were turned away from him when you ate it. For all he knows, you could've been eating a pretzel." *Ding

"Susie threatens to bite Kris's face off because she wants a reason to be expelled? What the hell does that mean?! Alphys is clearly too scared to expel you! Why do you have to get Kris of all people into this?" *Ding

"When you get to the door, the darkness negates all the light in the hallway. That's not scientifically possible considering light can illuminate dark, but not vise-versa. I get that this is just a game, but I'm sinning it anyways because I'm an asshole." *Ding

(Susie: Is it just me, or is it REALLY dark in there?) "During this cut of dialog, we see Susie's right eye." No sin, just interesting.

"If Kris tries leaving, Susie threatens to… what? Finish the sentence dammit!" *Ding

"Also the door closes and the papers fall below their feet, but we never learn who closed the door nor is a single paper lying next to Kris when he wakes up." *Ding

"As Kris walks through the dark area, the walls next to him drip a black fluid. But it's never confirmed what it is. It could be darkness, well, actually it couldn't, but I'd be happier with it being confirmed as darkness rather than never finding out at all." *Ding

(The glowshard) "This item can be used to either spare a Rudinn, or sell at shops. It seems pretty pointless, but it is a cool concept." *Minus one sin

(Environmental hazards hurt you outside of battle) "Okay, that is both annoying, and clever." *Half a sin

"When Kris catches up to Susie, she feels relieved for a moment, and then angrily calls him a dumbass for scaring her. Okay, the problem with this is he now knows he can scare you. As a typical bully who intimidates people, you've just unintentionally exposed your weakness to him. Also, either be polite or angry, because being both doesn't make sense." *Ding

"Also, Susie doesn't question Kris's cyan body or dark blue hair. Sure, it's only an illusion or an environmental mutation, but it's still something worth noting considering you recognized him right off the bat." *Ding

(Susie: You got us into this mess, so you get us out!) "Actually Susie, you could've just walked outside, grabbed the chalk out of your pocket, and say you ran to the closet and back at a quick pace. But no, you chose to eat the chalk Alphys was looking for and demanded Kris enter the closet with you. He literally did nothing wrong! *Ding

"Also, Susie either calls you slow if you walk to slow or decides to race you if you run… I'm going to put in a choice's don't matter clause going forward unless specifically necessary. Ladies and gentlemen, the abbreviation CDM now exists." **CDM (Choice's Don't Matter)**

(Kris slides down a slight hole perfectly his size) "So, how did Susie get down? Did she jump? *Ding

(Lancer's silhouette appears on a large rock wall) "How did Lancer get up there? As far as I know, he's only able to levitate sideways, as if he's walking without moving his feet. Him making it up there makes no sense." *Ding

(Lancer attacks Kris and Susie) "Jesus! That is a lot of spades! If he used this many in his battle, he'd probably be a much better 'bad guy.'" *Ding

"Kris and Susie arrive in what seems like a ghost town. Hell, the door to the castle was so small I had to watch a YouTuber play before I knew how to get inside. I understand Ralsei is a dark prince with no followers, but that doesn't excuse a small door on a castle!" *Ding

"Also, if Ralsei is a dark prince with no followers, how'd he build this entire castle by himself? It's not very big, but it's still a castle now isn't it? Breaking into an abandoned castle is not something Ralsei would ever do." *Ding

"Seeing Ralsei dressed in the dark blue robe made me assume he was the River Person in the last game. Anyone else?" *No sin though.

(Listen to the legend) "And it's the exact same legend I waited for at the title screen and had to replay multiple times to write this, now I'm just hearing it again without the ability to skip." Almost sins… "No, plenty of people probably skipped it the first time." No sin.

"However, part of the legend says; 'It was a legend of hopes/dreams and light/dark' as if two separate people were talking. I understand the vibe of it is supposed to be similar to the walk to Asgore's castle, but it's still just Ralsei explaining the legend to Kris and Susie, how is he saying two words at once?" *Ding

"After Ralsei asks if they will accept the prophecy and Susie says 'Nah', Ralsei's robe gains sweat drops on it as if it were his real face." *Ding

(Lancer's Intro) "Okay, that was dickish… but also badass." *Half a sin

"Also, ladies and gentlemen, meet Lancer!" Minus two sins.

(Lancer: We both know you'll go East. It's you're only way home) "But, how can you be sure of that? Last time I checked, you came from that direction, and any other Lightener that probably went that way is probably dead… unless there never were any, in which case you shouldn't know which way they'd go at all." *Ding

"Also before I forget, Susie, as well as all the people in the original dimension, have whiteout faces on their text box whenever they speak, but Lancer, Ralsei, Rouxls Kaard, and the Spade King all have their usual color when they talk, why the hell isn't Susie's face pinkish-purple during her dialog? This is never explained!" *Ding

(Susie: Nice plan kid, mind if we use it on you instead?!) "Damn! That line was badass!" *Minus one sin

(Rude buster plays) "Okay, this music is amazing! I will shamelessly subtract two sins!" *Removes two sins

"If you tell Lancer to watch out for Susie's attack, he flips her off whenever he dodges. That's not a mature reaction, but that's not my issue. She is much taller than you dude! And she has a lethal weapon in her hand! It's not wise to piss someone like that off!" *Ding

(Lancer is not old enough to ride a motorcycle, so he lit his bike on fire) "Okay, that part had me laughing when I first read it." *Minus one sin

"Every other attack, Lancer drives at a ninety-degree angle and then drives upside-down. That's not how physics work!" *Ding

"After Lancer's fight ended, I realized he didn't have his bike with him when he was on the rock. And considering he lives about seven or eight miles away from the castle, how'd he have time to get it? The dimensional doors weren't active." *Ding

(Ralsei's introduction) "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the cutest character in the game!" *Removes three sins

"How does Ralsei know Kris and Susie's names? He's been living in this secluded castle his whole life and just met them for the first time. Their name's weren't mentioned in the legend, and while Susie did say Kris's name, Kris never spoke back to her and Lancer doesn't know her either. Ralsei shouldn't know Susie's name at all! *Ding

"When interacting with the large door, Ralsei says we can come back later, and he'll bake Kris a yummy cake, but it's not possible to come back here after the storyline is completed, nor do any cakes ever get made!" *Ding

"Also, I get that Ralsei's nerdy and probably skilled at cooking, but where the hell are you making a cake anyway? The light is so dim in this area I'd be surprised if a twenty-watt lightbulb was able to shine with the limited amount of power." *Ding

(The power of the fluffy boys shines within you) *Sigh* "The fandom takes this quote way too seriously." *Ding

"If you go back to the rockslide, Ralsei admits he doesn't know how Lancer got up there and suggests he 'road up the cliff?' Ralsei, you're supposed to be the smart one dammit! That's not how physics work!" *Ding

(You hug Ralsei during the dummy fight) "AW! IT'S TOO CUTE!" *Removes two sins

(Ralsei gives you the manual) "Just a quick reminder, no one in this dimension likes reading, so this manual will make many fights easier, so you dodge at a slower pace… and then get your ass kicked by Jevil later on." *Ding

"Ralsei questions the Great Door being open. But, if it's never open on a normal basis, are you really surprised that you have no royal followers?" *Ding

(Ralsei asks if you're up for it) "Damn, I'm tired of removing sins for Ralsei, but the fact that he believes your choices do matter makes him a super close friend we wish we grew up with. I'll just remove five sins for Ralsei and be done with that!" *Removes five sins

"Lancer signs every sign he puts down, which is funny, but where the hell did he get all these f*cking signs?" *Ding

(Lancer: If it isn't my two favorite people, psyche! You guys aren't even in my top five!) "Uh, you met Kris about five minutes ago and you dickishly crashed into Ralsei with your motorcycle, do you really expect them to believe they're your favorite people?" *Ding

"Using the glowshard on two Rudinns makes them both spare-able." No sin, just interesting.

"A Dark Candy tree has two candies, even though Susie, someone we know is starving, completely ignored it when she walked by." *Ding

(Lancer: Hey why aren't you guys thrashed? You're totally outnumbered!) "Actually, no I'm not. I had Kris flatter the top Hathy and Ralsei spared her in one turn. Considering this is possible, Lancer's dialog should either change, or he shouldn't say anything." *Ding

"After Lancer asks if he can have some of our winnings, Ralsei says no. I'd use the Choice's Don't Matter clause, but Ralsei is supposed to be above that." *Ding

(Susie follows at a distance such that no one can tell she's associated) "Ha! That was hilarious!" *Minus one sin

"What is a C. Round doing here? Last time I checked, his natural habitat was the Great Board." *Ding

"Also, how did C. Round even get here, the door opened about five seconds ago." *Ding

("Heheheheh! I sneaked by and made a sign!") "The word is snuck. Don't tell me you don't know grammar since you make so many signs." *Ding

(Seam: Around here you learn how to pass time… or go mad like everyone else) "Foreshadowing!" *Ding

"But, before I forget. Seam is willing to allow you to sell items at his shop. Considering I had to deal with three separate shopkeepers who taunted me if I wanted to sell items in the last game, I will take three sins off for Seam's decency… Wait, Rouxls Kaard allows it to? Double that!" *Removes six sins

"There's a knight we never learn for sure of their identity, but how did the Spade King avoid this knight while the other three got captured?" *Ding

"Also, considering he follows this statement with; 'this land hasn't seen as much chaos since' I assume he means Jevil, but considering Jevil is a jester, I don't see how he's the knight, and if he's not the knight, then who's the cause of the chaos?" *I won't sin this because I feel like it's a part of the story that should be clear, but I'm just too stupid to figure it out.

(Tutorial puzzle pieces) "How do two of these Jigsawrys know Kris and Susie, I'll accept Ralsei because some residents probably know him, but the other two shouldn't be this knowledgeable. Dammit Toby!" *Ding

"Also, when reviving is brought up, Ralsei didn't already know healing items worked on fallen teammates, I get he's never been part of a team before, but a nerd is a nerd. He should've thought of this when he made the manual." *Ding

"Ralsei notes that extra TP turns into cash, but you don't learn that unless you enter the tutorial area! Dammit Ralsei, you need to make that clear to everyone else!" *Ding

(Susie threatens to eat Lancer's face) "And that's the second time you've done that. I mean I suppose Kris had meat on him and you're a carnivore, but Lancer is definitely not an animal. You don't know what his face would taste like." *Ding

"Also, Susie notes that Lancer sounds like a baby Santa Claus, and then at the end, Lancer's last line is Merry Christmas! I know Christmas is a popular thing in our world, but I seriously don't think both Susie from the light world and Lancer from the dark would have the same knowledge of this holiday. One or the other dammit!" *Ding

"Jigsawry doesn't react to the manual at all… lame." *Ding

"When you come to an easy push-block puzzle, Susie would rather impale herself. I get that you like violence, but even bullies like you should have common sense." *Ding

"Also, though these puzzles are very easy, heck easier than Papyrus's puzzles, this one, in particular, is the hardest of Rouxls's puzzles. If the lighteners make it past this one, why is he so shocked when they make it past the extremely simple ones later?" *Ding

"When collecting Broken Key C, the order is Diamond, Heart, Club, Spade, but in the standard rules of Poker, if four players all get a royal flush, the value goes Club, Diamond, Heart, Spade with Spade being the priority suit. Why is the club third and not first?" *Ding

"Also, why couldn't Susie just get the key herself? Earlier she mentioned walking through the spikes ignoring the pain, which is badass, but it sounds like she enjoys getting impaled, so why does she care anymore?" *Ding

"When facing Ponman, having Ralsei sing puts Susie to sleep. I get that Susie probably didn't grow up listening to soothing songs, but she showed up to class late didn't she? I'm sure she got enough sleep the night before." *Ding

"Also, when Ralsei sings, both Ponman are sleepy, but only the targeted one is actually asleep. Why is it one and not both?" *Ding

"Also, also, if Susie is awake and a Ponman is asleep after being warned, Susie misses anyway. I know you were told to watch out for Susie, but you're still completely vulnerable and motionless while asleep. Susie should be hitting you." *Ding

(Lancer: It's to put the blood in.) "Ha! Lancer brought a bucket to put blood in? This is so random, funny, and cute all in one!" *Minus one sin

"When putting in their entries, Kris doesn't get to put one in. I'm sure this disappointed plenty of people." *Ding

(Crumpled Paper is the $!$? Squad) "Lancer isn't allowed to say this one. Really? Your dad is too lazy or busy to follow you around, and there are literally no witnesses nearby, don't tell me you're too scared to swear when nobody who cares is around." *Ding

"Also, Lancer notes that their collective dad must be very cool as if they're related. But he already knew Ralsei was a darkener beforehand, so he should know he's not part of their family." *Ding

"Secondly, this quote bothers me because Ralsei is an orphan, and Kris lives with a single mother who divorced her husband years ago. Susie is the only one who might have a father, and even so, she's such a bitter person presumably from abuse or neglect. Though that's never confirmed, it's a completely plausible hunch, and Lancer saying their dad must be cool hurts me. Asgore is cool, but that's not the point!" *Ding

"Lancer tells Ralsei to call up his dad but never reveals a phone. How come Kris is the only person we know has a phone, and the phone never works in this dimension anyway? If his phone is glitchy, it's because of bad reception, so either no one should have a working phone, or Kris's should work. Pick one goddammit!" *Ding

(The Legendary Heroes: The Herald of Fun and Friendship) "Okay, I know Ralsei cares about the team and the prophecy the most, but how did he have time to write all that? Susie and Lancer wrote theirs with two words. I'm pretty sure Susie would've been impatient with him for taking this long." *Ding

"Also, come to think of it, where did they get a pencil and paper? Kris never got one of Noelle's pencils, and I don't imagine Susie had one on her, let alone paper." *Ding

"Susie attempts to alter Ralsei's name, which makes sense because she thinks it sounds wimpy, but, when Ralsei tries to alter her swear-word name, she tells him he can quit the team. I get that it's Susie, but still, be consistent!" *Ding

(Lancer labeled paper) "For some odd reason, if this one is chosen, Kris reads it aloud instead of Lancer. This makes no sense considering both other times, Lancer read the name." *Ding

(Ralsei: Wait, why do you get to choose the name?!) "Honestly, I can agree. Lancer is trying to name the team he considers his enemies, so why does he get a say in the name of their team at all?" *Ding

(Lancer: Let's call it The Lancer Fan Club for short) "No, it was labeled Lancer, calling it the Lancer Fan Club is calling it for long, not short." *Ding

(Lancer: See you later, me!) "But, you just had them go from being named after you, to being deemed your fans, did you not pay attention to something you requested they'd change?" *Ding

"Crossing the Great Board at a quick pace two screens later results in up to five Ponmen awaking and chasing you, yet when encountered, only three of them fight. One sin for both Ponmen that don't participate!" *Two sins

"Also, now that I realize, Ponman attacks you with diamond projectiles even though chess pieces aren't part of Poker. I understand Rudinn was the diamond and Hathy was the heart, but Jigsawry didn't use suit projectiles because he's irrelevant to card games, Ponman should be bound to the same standards." *Ding

(Mr. Society: I, Mr. Society, am too intelligent to bow down to such a tyrant!) "Nice, it appears someone has some spine in this- 'Unless he asks me. He's very scary you see.' Nevermind." *Ding

"Lancer is afraid of a C. Round before it evolves. You do realize stopping him from reaching the end is all you have to do to prevent that, right?" *Ding

"C. Round walks from a black square to a red square and gets kinged. OBJECTION! In checkers, you move diagonally, not forward! C. Round should've stepped on one of the two black ones at his side. He shouldn't be kinged after cheating the obvious checkers rules!" *Ding

(Checker Dance theme) "Okay, Toby Fox's skill as a composer continues to overpower my sinning standards." *Removes two sins

"When you bow to K. Round, he bows back." No sin, just interesting

(K. Round practiced self-care) "Okay, where'd he get the almond milk? How does he have an unlimited amount of it? And how does he consume it without any hands? I love K. Round as a character and his design, but this part remains senseless." *Ding

"Also, I don't know if anyone else got this, but I'm playing this game over while writing this sin counter, and after the almond milk turn, I began typing, and about twenty seconds later, I heard the text. Now the text that tells you how loose the crown is, is all mixed together with other words as if the Reaper Bird was talking. Is this a glitch or something? TOBY!" *Ding

"K. Round's crown falls off his head sideways as opposed to just falling forward. This reason makes no sense to me." *Ding

"Another thing, when he rolls away, his legs disappear. This reason escapes me." *Ding

"Also, this sin is a complaint I have, I bowed four times and deep bowed twice, meanwhile I had Ralsei fill up the TP meter. When the battle was over, I only got 25 dollars. What happened to more TP grants more cash at the end of fights? K. Round is a cheapskate!" *Ding

(Lancer: You saved the next twenty minutes of my life) "Lancer assumes he had twenty minutes to live when K. Round was one step away from evolution. How does he know how long he'd last?" *Ding

(Ralsei: If you'd just acted nice to it, we could've avoided that entire battle) "No Ralsei, you could've won the battle sooner, but you definitely still would've had to battle K. Round regardless of how Susie treated him." *Ding

(Susie: Those troops were my enemies, they're for Terrorizing-

Lancer: Yeah, she's right!) "Uh, Lancer. You do realize those troops were your servants, or 'guys' if you will. You told them to fight the lighteners, and now you're going to agree with Susie that she was right to attack them? You are one ungrateful spade prince!" *Ding

(Susie: Cakes… are also my enemy) **Ralsei's face. **"Ha! That reaction was hilarious!" *Minus one sin

"After Susie joins Lancer's team, he suggests they have sleepovers where they tell each other secrets. That doesn't sound like the kind of thing bad guys do… Lancer, do I sense a crush on Susie?" *Ding… (This sin doesn't count if you ship Lancer and Susie)

"After Rabbick jumps out of the bush and rushes forward, you're able to walk the direction he ran and fight him, as opposed to being limited on the path." *Ding

(Lancer: Together we are… The Dark (Chosen team name)) "Really Lancer, dark? Does that make Kris and Ralsei the light Fun Gang/$!$? Squad/Lancer Fan Club? If Ralsei were your comrade that would make sense because you're both darkeners. But Susie is a lightener and Ralsei is a darkener. If both teams have one member of each, there is no official light or dark team." *Ding

"If you have Ralsei try the tree salsa, Lancer calls him a sweet little pumpkin. Damn, Lancer is being flirtatious today." *No sin

"Susie says he shouldn't of pissed her off. Ralsei corrects her and Lancer calls him a sweet basket of eggs… Ralsei is both an egg-boy and a grammar Nazi." *Ding

"When you talk to the former royal coat rack, he says open the chest and recover the scarf to defeat the king, but when we open the chest, the Ragger is inside, and then put in the weapon's pocket. Why does the coat rack tell you it's wearable if it's a weapon instead of armor?" *Ding

"Oh, wait. I put it on Ralsei and he says; 'feels prickly, nice!' And I just remembered Ralsei's scarf is his weapon. Though, he shouldn't like the prickly feel since it's not like him." No sin, the previous sin counts here instead of there.

"Reading the manual to Clover makes her feel sentimental. That's… interesting, and it's helpful to see the manual effects more enemies than just Rudinns. Reading it twice ends the Clover fight." Minus one sin.

"If you buy a Lancer Cookie, Lancer and Susie dash right offscreen, and then reenter from the left as if they were playing Pac-Man. I went that way to you know, I didn't reappear on the left!" *Ding

"When you encounter the two Bloxers, walking in front of them allows them to chase you as opposed to just swaying back and forth. This makes no sense considering the first one could only go from side to side." *Ding

"Ralsei read the manual to Bloxer, but nothing happened… lame." *Ding

"After the fight, there's an invisible path that leads to a chest with 40 dark dollars. The Bloxer movement formation is suddenly valuable!" *Minus one sin

"When going to get Broken Key B, there's a Rabbick running back and forth like a Bloxer. Rabbick is supposed to jump out of bushes like a ninja! Not scurry around like a wee little bunny! … Irony." *Ding

"Reading the manual to Rabbick… nothing happened. Toby, you know I'm adding a sin for each enemy that doesn't react right? K. Round is the only exception thus far, but I'm beyond Rudinns and Clover was a one time enemy. Do I still need this god-damn manual or not?!" *Ding

(Revive mint) "Okay, we all wish we had more of these when we fight Jevil. Only one person can be Merg and everyone else has to pray for the best when battling him. Though at the same time, only one revive mint makes it sentimental, so thank you Toby." *Minus one sin

(Create a machine to thrash your own ass) "Okay, let's review the possible outcomes." *No sit yet… "Wait, Lancer's mustache." *Minus one sin.

"The sword head looks like Ditto. Is this a Pokemon reference?" *Optional sin reduction if you like Pokemon.

(Susie: Never do something when someone else can do it for you.) "Are we sure Susie is not related to Rodrick Heffley?" *No sin, I just want a reference confirmation.

(Susie: Why does it look something like… you guys want to kiss?-

Ralsei: It's okay to express yourself Kris.) "Damn! If hotness points are maximized, this dialog exists?! I know Ralsei blushes when Kris is next to him but damn!" *If you ship Kris and Ralsei, you get to subtract three sins.

(Susie: I never knew you guys liked guns so much.) "This dialog happens if you maximize guns… *sigh* I'm sure this is the single reason the whole; 'Ralsei with a gun' ever became a thing, even though Kris is the one who designed it." *Ding

(Susie: It's just a duck) "Okay, funny as this duck may be, this f*cking thing's existence is the reason I keep losing Undercards! My opponents keep changing Frisk into a Chaos Duck!" *Adds two sins purely for spite!

"The original Starwalker is pissed off." *No sin

(Hidden tree area) "Ralsei isn't here right now, yet attempting to discard the manual still triggers his dialog." *Ding

(There is a man back here, he is holding something) "Okay, what man? Is Kris still the only human or not? I'm confused!" *Ding

(You received an egg, and then the man is not here) "Where'd this mystery man go? Is it Gaster? Where can I learn more about this guy?!" *Ding

"If you return from this area with the egg, you return to the bake sale. Dammit! I have to go through that again?!" *Ding

"If you ask Lancer how the thrashing machine is, he says he didn't come here for a second dad. But, shouldn't he mean a third dad?" *Ding

(Rudinn: **Fanning Lancer **It's no wonder nobody REALLY likes him.) "Ouch, you do realize he's laying right in front of you." *Ding

"Moving to the next screen triggers Lancer standing in front, but he was just being fanned a second ago. I get that he's got that time-space ability like Sans, but he should still be too lazy to get up right away." *Ding

"Susie and Lancer both go the wrong way, proving they lack direction senses, but you'd think they'd at least stay together and at least try to both go the right way." *Ding

"Also, Lancer lives in Spade Castle and probably comes here all the time, why doesn't he know how to get home?" *Ding

"Also, the Rabbick and Bloxer are slower than before. I know they don't have feet in the overworld, but still, they were moving much faster before." *Ding

"At the next save point, it's possible to go left and walk through the trees. This part makes no sense." *Ding

"When you get to the thrashing machine, Susie and Lancer blow it up for no reason. You guys built this device and now you just wasted it." *Ding

"Also, who built the thrashing machine? There's no way it was Susie considering she's too lazy to bother offering Kris to help on their project, so… Lancer did all of that in only a couple minutes singlehandedly?" *Ding

"Also, since Lancer seems proficient or even mastery at machine making, why does he light his bike on fire instead of adding a turbine?" *Ding

(Susie: If you can beat me, I'll go back to being the good guy, but if you lose, you guys will have to become bad guys with us!) "Yeah, about that. You can lose this fight multiple times and Susie still doesn't keep her word. I know she's a bully, but most bullies still keep their word, even under this type of scenario." *Ding

(Susie: Don't bother answering, we were just going to thrash you anyways) ***CDM**

"Susie and Lancer have a deadly combo attack where Susie jumps on Lancer's head and he drives forward as she throws axes, but how are they able to do that? They've been on the same team for about fifteen minutes and they've spent most of it lying around, going the wrong way, or building a machine they never used. When did they have time to master this move?!" *Ding

(Lancer: Watch me, Susie! Watch what I can do!) "Lancer doesn't end up attacking during this turn despite his dialog." *Ding

"If you choose to beat up Lancer, he concedes quickly, but if you targeted Susie, the same standard doesn't apply." *Ding

"Ralsei's song proceeds to put Susie to sleep, meanwhile Lancer is able to ignore his lullaby. Why is this again?" *Ding

(Susie and Lancer are gloating about how great their team is) "Yeah, except Susie is asleep this very moment. How's she gloating while she sleeps?" *Ding

"After the battle ends, you don't get any dark dollars. Even though you got some the first time Lancer was fought." *Ding

(Susie: You kinda cheated by ganging up on Lancer with… -

Lancer: Kindness!) "Awe! That's pretty adorable!" *Minus one sin

(Lancer: Ahahah! Lancer joins the team!) "This face. I know I think it's funny, and so do other people, but another portion of the fans find this face creepy, so sorry Lancer, but this sin is on account of them." *Ding

(*Lancer joined the party!) "*Sigh* You have no idea how disappointed I was when I never got to play as him. If he's playable in chapter 2, I will remove ten sins, but until then," *Ding

(Ralsei: Kris, we're getting close to the fountain, let's not turn back now) "Right, the only time you won't let Kris go back is when it's convenient to ensuring you can't enter battle with Lancer on the team." *Ding

(Susie: What's the catch? –

Ralsei: You have to stop making fun of me for starters.

Susie: PASS!) "Poor Ralsei." *Ding

(Lancer and Susie laugh at Ralsei) "Come on Lancer, don't join the bashing! You know these are your new teammates, right? Don't drive them away!" *Ding

(Lancer: Look Stool Forme!) "AWE!" *Minus one sin

"When Ralsei states all Lancer did was put his hands on the ground, Susie defends him." *Minus one sin if you adore their relationship. (Shipping or not)

"Susie gives Lancer the candy despite the fact that she's starving. Dammit Susie! You're making my job hard!" *Minus one sin

(Lancer: Like my teeth are disintegrating. *He and Susie laugh*) "Uh, that's a serious matter dude, I wouldn't be laughing right now!" *Ding

"Also, Susie tells him that's a bad thing, yet she's still completely comfortable with being lethally impaled? Someone like that shouldn't have concern like this." *Ding

(Susie: Kris, Lancer, let's go.) "Susie discounts Ralsei." *Ding

(Lancer: Are you sure there isn't another way home?) "Look, I know you're scared about what might come next, but earlier you stated that they had to head east in order to get home at all. Don't tell me that you forgot that." *Ding

"When Lancer runs away, both Susie and Ralsei run ahead. I understand Susie, but Ralsei should've let Kris go first. He's out of character at this moment." *Ding

"When the Rudinn Rangers corner Kris, Ralsei, and Susie, only a single attack knocks all three out. It doesn't matter how many projectiles you have, there's supposed to be a three second cooldown if you're hit at all!" *Ding

(Rudinn: Would have loved to see you guys get punished) "What a dick! I understand you might have this frustration with Susie, but your only taunting Kris and Ralsei right now, Susie is in a different cell entirely!" *Ding

(You ate moss, your HP was mossed out) *No sin, just interesting

(Ralsei: What's all that green stuff around your mouth?) "Kris didn't finish the moss he started." *Ding

(Ralsei's expression when Susie tells him to shut up) *Minus one sin

(Susie: I um… don't do puzzles) "Even when the answer is right in front of you." *Ding

"Also, it should never be possible to open a locked prison door from the inside. I understand it's for plot convenience, but you literally could've covered that when Susie pulled that Rudinn inside to put him in the trash can. Make her escape about stealing his key, not about a puzzle that's solvable inside the cell!" *Ding

(Ralsei: Regardless of how you feel) ***CDM**

(Susie: Which way should I go?) "When the options appear, she lets you choose instead of cutting you short after two seconds like usual, and she still goes the wrong way!" *Ding

(Lancer: I… was the one who told my troops to put you down here.) "Lancer! That's not a smart way to explain yourself!" *Ding

"Also, you just suddenly began levitating ahead while Susie and Ralsei sprinted after you. The Rudinn Rangers came out extremely quickly after that. Don't expect me to believe you had time to summon that many Rudinn Rangers within the distance toward and the castle the lighteners were clearly close enough to hear you. Yet they never heard you speak to any rangers!" *Ding

(Lancer: Susie, I can explain!) "You then wait ten seconds while Susie turns around in disbelief instead of actually continuing explaining. It's becoming harder and harder to trust you right now." *Ding

(Susie: Why would anyone… really want to be my friend anyway?) "Susie had a bored, depressed, or uncertain expression up until this particular line, and then she gives a coy smile? This line hurts everyone reading it! Why are you suddenly happy at all?!" *Ding

(Susie: Get out of my way! –

Lancer: No.) "Oh my god! I'm terrified at what happens next!" *No sin just yet.

(Susie: Hey, want to see what happens to traitors? *Deals 247 damage*) "What?! When you battled K. Round you couldn't break 110, how is Lancer THAT hurt after only one attack?!" *Ding

"Lancer then takes a 262 and then 277 with no comments. Does this guy really want to get annihilated?!" *Ding

"Also, how the hell is Susie doing MORE damage each strike?! I'm seriously having a heart attack over this!" *Ding

"After enduring a 294 and 303, Lancer is somehow still up. In the last battle he was too weak to keep fighting after this much was done to him!" *Ding

(Susie: If you just wanna die so much… THEN DIE! *Misses* -

Lancer: S… Susie…? Y… you missed…) *Deep sigh*

(Susie: I… I don't wanna kill you, man.) *Weeps quietly* "Wow." *Removes three sins

"The rest of this scene is very touching and plot-productive, so I won't sin anything else until it's over."

(Lancer: Susie, are we still friends? –

Susie: Of course! I mean, if you wanna be!) "AW!" *Minus one sin

(Ralsei: So that's why, okay Kris.) "What exactly did you guys talk about while I had to witness an attempted murder? Why can't I know?!" *Ding

(Diamond King: We are the three former kings. We beg you, free us!) "These kings aren't seen again after the Spade King is defeated. We don't even hear from them again." *Ding

"Also, I thought the other three were imprisoned by the knight, but as far as I know, that knight is never truly revealed. So why is the Spade King able to avoid capture, and yet keep the other three hostage?" *Ding

"Also, before I forget, these cages look two dimensional. Why can't they at least be bigger? The King of Hearts looks pretty lopsided if that's all the room three of them have to share." *Ding

(Puzzle Piece: I was arrested for making a puzzle without a license) "That's not illegal you know?" *Ding

"Also, this puzzle piece guy is super thin, don't tell me he can't just slip between bars." *Ding

"A Rudinn looks pretty happy for a prisoner, what ever happened to your mission to get rich? It's going nowhere in that cage." *Ding

"Also, how does a single Rudinn get imprisoned for refusing to fight the lighteners? There was another one in the forest who decided to take a break, but last time I checked, he wasn't enthusiastic about his position either, so these two Rudinns cannot be the same person!" *Ding

(Animals in one cage) "Okay, come to think of it, why do two cages hold all the animals and all three kings while the Puzzle guy and the Rudinn are alone in their cells? If you put those two in the same cell, you'd have an extra one for someone else. Sinning it because I hate inefficiency!" *Ding

(Ralsei: Get comfy everyone) "Kris returns to the same position he's in when he landed off the rockslide. Don't tell me that's comfy to him." *Ding

(Ralsei: I'll bake you as many as you'd like. –

Susie: Yeah. Like you could make that many.) "More proof to my theory that Susie is starving, also, again Ralsei, how the hell can you make cakes without a fully functional oven in your house?" *Ding

(Susie joined the party for real) "I've wanted this since the beginning of the game! Epic character development!" *Removes five sins as he sheds a few tears.

"Kris can go to a different floor on his own, but Susie and Ralsei appear with him as if they didn't already leave the elevator." *Ding

"Also, that elevator ride was long! How come the second one is so short?" *Ding

(Ralsei: I'm Ralsei, this is Kris, and… -

Susie: So, what the hell are you doing in there?) "Susie interrupts Ralsei before he can tell Jevil her name." *Ding

"Also, when Susie asks a casual question, her facial icon is the bloodthirsty one instead of her casual face." *Ding

(Jevil: They locked up the whole world, and now I'm the only free one.) "I understand Jevil lacks common sense, but he should at least know there's no point in imprisoning everyone else as a result of not catching him, so it should've come into his mind one of these times that he was the imprisoned one." *Ding

"Also, Jevil talks to himself all the time. You'd think a depressed maniac would at least keep silent on occasions if he doesn't know anyone is coming for him." *Ding

(Jevil: How can you refuse when you're already playing?) "I got this dialog by refusing, but I still heard the little ring that unlocks Seam's dialog. Also, how does Jevil know Deltarune is a game? I thought only Sans had that kind of knowledge." ***CDM**

(Giving the cake to the chef) "He gives you a spin cake, which only heals 80 points per player as opposed to the Top cake with 160. I get that this is to be polite, but you'd think the chef would grant us something of greater value." *Ding

(The door is still closed, the power of backtracking shines within you.) "And, this is the last time I'll ever be able to come back through here before the end. I know Jevil won't make a difference, so Ralsei! You owe me some cakes dude!" *Ding

(Jigsawry: Ah! The purple beast!) "You're still here? I'm a little surprised one of your comrades was arrested for making a puzzle with no license while you managed to get away with both not fighting and slacking off." *Ding

"Rouxls Kaard's push blocks don't move anymore. Lame!" *Ding

"If you go back for the Broken Key C, there's a Jigsawry blocking the way, yet prior to arrest, he was only fightable once this whole game." *Ding

"Also, the opening quote is 'Smorgasboard', I really don't think I need to explain myself." *Ding

"When crossing the great board again, none of the Ponmen come to life." *Ding

"Mr. Society shows up on the board again, but his partner is missing." *Ding

"Mr. Elegance is at the dimensional door with the tutorial guy, but for some reason, Mr. Society never knew that." *Ding

"Also, what are either of these two still doing here? Mr. Elegance is one thing, but the tutorial guy has a job. Don't tell me my 1$ tip was enough for him to decide to take the rest of the day off." *Ding

"This Rudinn is still here. Still doesn't have anything for Clover despite knowing what she supposedly likes." *Ding

"The Rudinns that fanned Lancer and Susie are still at it, though one claims he enjoys it, he still has that miserable look on his face." *Ding

"The Susie and Lancer maze is gone entirely, sure it'd be hard to do now, but still." *Ding

"The Rudinn on the right in the Diamond room gives you a chocodiamond, but before I go further, I remember he's supposed to forgive you if you beat him up, but even if you only beat one Rudinn up the entire game, you still don't get Lancer's help from the Darkeners, even if you ask him to forgive you, and he even says yes! Sorry, but on account of the number of people who probably did a neutral for only this reason, I'm adding three sins." *Adds three sins.

"A single Rude Buster stops a ranger. He's supposed to be tougher!" *Ding

"Also, the Rude Buster does 170, seeing as Rude Buster only does 167 to Jevil after his defense is dropped, I'm wondering why Spade King didn't just fire his rangers and hire Jevil to guard the castle. It would've saved him a lot of trouble and money." *Ding

"Also, also, the Glowshard doesn't work on the Rudinn Rangers!" *Ding

"When I refuse to use the key on Jevil's cell, Jevil says it's too late, and the door appears anyways. Since Jevil says this, I'm surprised he couldn't escape this prison on his own." *Ding

"Jevil's laugh." *Ding

(The World Revolving) "Okay, bite me! I F*cking love this song!" *Three sins removed

"Pirouette claims to be random chaos, but the order is 1: Foley. 2: Lowers Jevil's defense. 3: Rapid hurting. 4: Tranquil defense. 5: Useless Bird. 6: Random comfort. 7: HP Jumble. 8: Raises Jevil's attack. 9: Perfect 10. And then the chain resets, ergo there is a strategy to defeat Jevil, use pirouette on turns 2, 4, 6 if hurt, 7 if you want to switch health bars, and 9 if you're hurt, despite the move claiming to be random chaos, and Jevil lacking a strategy to defeat. I was able to beat him without getting hit recently as a result of this. Hi Merg, can I join your No Hit club?" *Ding

"Jevil's attacks include a Devil's Knife and a carousel despite them not being cards, but I guess he can do anything." *No sin

(Jevil: A beauty is joying in my heart.) "Jevil's previous quotes have given us an idea of his next move, but despite using the word 'heart' he chooses to use clubs instead." *Ding

(Jevil: Enough, you kids tired me up.) "Then, why isn't pacify an option yet?" *Ding

"Jevil's final attack can be avoided entirely if he's thrashed too quickly or tired out too soon. Seriously Jevil? Use this attack earlier!" *Ding

"Also, Jevil's Final Chaos is easier to dodge than his red Devil's Knife, why the hell is his supposed toughest power easier to dodge than a move that he can use frequently? Hell, his Devil's Knife even does more damage than his final chaos." *Ding

"If Jevil's defense is dropped by two stages, he takes damage even if you intentionally miss him." *Ding

(Jevil: I will sleep for the other 100 years) "How old is this guy again?" *Ding

"Jevil transforms into the Devil's Knife even if he's giving you the Jevil's Tail." *Ding

"Jevil claims to know about the queen returning, but how? As far as I know, he's been locked in solitary confinement with no guards ever coming to speak to him, how's he certain of the queen coming back?" *Ding

"Also, he warns you about the queen and not the king, or kings, considering he was locked up before the other three, why is the queen his issue?" *Ding

"Also, also, I lost to Jevil a few times on experimenting and when it asked if I would persist, I said no once, but instead of returning to the title screen, I had to hear depressing music play while nothing but a black screen was shown in front of me. Dammit Toby! You shouldn't make me need to close out of the program to return to the f*cking title screen!" *Ding

"Finally! Jevil is somehow knowledgable over what happens next. How come the only two characters with any intellect over the calamity at all are a young goat who was secluded from the rest of the world, and a jester who had the rest of the world secluded from him?" *Ding

"The Devil's Knife only works on Susie. I understand Ralsei uses a scarf, but why can't Kris use it? This is never explained." *Ding

(Susie: I always thought I'd grow one someday) "Susie truly lacks a tail, but wearing the Jevilstail makes her assume she grew one rather than just wear it." *Ding

(Rouxls: In combat, thou shalt be scattered about!) "I understand K. Round acted as a poker chip, but the lighteners are obviously not related to any card tribe, scattering them about doesn't sound very threatening." *Ding

(Ralsei: But it's crown looks different-

Susie: … it looks the same) "Susie's right, Ralsei's wrong." *Ding

"Also, why does Susie look intimidated during this line? I know she knows now she can't beat K. Round by thrashing him, but still, she should at least hide her fear like last time." *Ding

(Ralsei: It looks like it's in pain!) "Two things, one, no it doesn't. K. Round must be unusually good at grinning through agony, and two, Ralsei looks too calm during this line." *Two sins

(Rouxls: Yes… the control crown is painful) "A minute ago it was control 'crowne' be consistent dammit!" *Ding

(Susie's Idea) "Ralsei abuse." *Ding

"Bowing is still possible and K. Round still bows back. If his body is being controlled, he shouldn't be able to do that. Is Rouxls still the one in control, or not?" *Ding

(K. Round's shuffle becomes lethargic) "Yeah, he still looks like he's enjoying himself though." *Ding

(K. Round shuffles ferociously) "But, he was just bored with it a minute ago, is he enjoying himself now?" *Ding

(The crown is 35-percent loose) "Yeah, I know Ralsei is a lightweight, but in reality, a direct hit would've knocked it off immediately." *Ding

"Also, Ralsei makes no effort to snatch the crown with his hands while thrown. The nerdy character still lacks efficiency!" *Ding

"Also, if Ralsei hits K. Round head on, he receives no recoil damage. I know this isn't Pokemon, but considering touching K. Round during his attack damages you, Ralsei should receive damage when colliding with him either way!" *Ding

"If Kris falls during this fight, Susie and Ralsei's throw cannot be performed. Why again? I know you wanted Kris to determine the angle, but throwing Ralsei at all should still be an option regardless!" *Ding

"I filled the TP bar to the max and got 25$. Seriously K. Round! Give me the f*cking money you cheapskate!" *Ding

"Rouxls Kaard begins rooting for the heroes the moment they vanquish K. Round. Is he scared of them or something?" *Ding

"The king's throne has a sharp spade tip, which is classy, but also incredibly dangerous." *Ding

"The king leaves all his money on the floor, which is actually pretty stupid in general, but even more stupid when you realize half of his servants are only doing this job to become rich. Any one of those Rudinns could easily rob Spade King when he's not looking." *Ding

"Also, there's money on the floor, but the game won't allow me to pick it up? Seriously Kris? You're willing to eat moss off the ground but you won't grab the cash?!" *Ding

(Spade King: They're alive?) "Uh, last time I checked, you seemed to know they were in prison and it sounds like no commands to execute them were given. I know Lancer only knows for sure that Susie is free considering he never saw her free the other two, but still, as far as the King knows, they're all still in prison. So why does he care about killing them at all costs?" *Ding

(Lancer: There's Susie. She's very purple and strong and…) "Lancer is adorable when he says this." *Minus on sin

(Spade King: Their only goal is to destroy our glorious fountain.) "What? The prophecy said seal the fountain, not destroy it. Did Ralsei and King Spade hear different legends?" *Ding

(Spade King: They. Are. Scum.) "What's the point of three periods?" *Ding

(Lancer: No… they aren't. **King Spade grabs Lancer around his neck area and holds him up **–

Spade King: What did you say?!) "Child abuse! No, domestic child abuse!" *Ding

(Susie: Let him go!) "And people wonder why I ship them." *Minus on sin

(Spade King: I'll drop him off the edge and let him splatter.) "Seriously? This is your f*cking son!" *Ding

"Also, I know this sounds sociopathic, but if he threw Lancer over the edge, would anything bad actually happen to him? He had to get down from that huge stone pillar earlier didn't he? If he made it through that fall harmlessly, then how's this one any worse?" *Ding

"The lighteners bow, Lancer tells them not to, and then he hits his dad in the back with a spade. This just goes to show you how much love they all share for him and vise versa." *Removes three sins

"King Spade has two mouths, and a tail coming out of the stomach mouth. I'm not bothered by this, except for the fact that Lancer doesn't have the same ability" *Ding

(Spade King: By the knight's will I shall shatter your heart to pieces) "What knight? Again, the other three kings were okay with lighteners and considering they were in your basement, this 'knight' isn't responsible for their capture or anything regarding lighteners. Who is this f*cking knight and why is a king loyal to it?! It's supposed to be the other way around!" *Ding

(Spade King: If I perish, so be it!) "Damn, as hateable as this character is, he is pretty badass. I will take a sin off." *Minus one sin

(Spade King: Now perish with the pathetic lighteners you worship) "Wow, up until this very line I forgot Ralsei is actually a darkener. How come everyone else calls them 'the lighteners' instead of acknowledging Ralsei as one of them?" *Ding

(Ralsei: Sorry, me and my friends aren't going anywhere!) "Damn! That's the first time Ralsei was badass this entire game!" Minus one sin

(Spade King: You dare return to torment us again?!) "Uh, you've never seen Kris or Susie before and I doubt Ralsei ever tormented you. I get that his grudge is against all lighteners, but still, Kris and Susie didn't 'return' they simply came here for the first time." *Ding

(King's mouths give a berserk smile) "His stomach mouth his frowning." *Ding

(Spade King: For the knight has appeared!) "Then, where's he at?" *Ding

(Spade King: Please, let us put away our weapons) "Ralsei simply unpoised rather than putting his weapon away." *Ding

(Ralsei heals the king) "Well we all know how this ends… but his healing animation was cute." *Half a sin

(The king backstabs everyone) "Okay, I know that was cruel and unexpected, but why didn't he just do that at the start of the battle?" *Ding

(Kris protects Susie) "You don't see friendships like this anymore. Do you?" *Minus one sin

"Kris was knocked back a long way by three simple spades, but a minute ago when he was hit by a barrage, he didn't move an inch." *Ding

"Also, why is the floor so slippery. Kris shouldn't slide on the floor unless it's made of ice." *Ding

"The Spade King walks toward Kris. Why he runs and Lancer levitates is never explained." *Ding

(Spade King: Quiet people piss me off.) "Oh, I've never heard that before. Then how come you told him to shut up when he tried reasoning with you? Can people really blame Kris for being silent after they clearly have shown annoyance with him whenever he tries to speak?" *Ding

"How did Susie hit the King from that far away? I get there was a shockwave as opposed to an actual axe strike, but you'd think the distance between them wouldn't hurt him enough to drop Kris." *Ding

"We can finally see Susie's entire face." *No sin just interesting

"When Lancer's Calvary of darkeners come to the rescue, they push Kris forward until he propels the king into the air. This f*cker should be much heavier dammit!" *Ding

"Also, Kris receives no injuries from using his head as an elevator for the king." *Ding

"Also, also. I recognize Rudinn and Hathy, but who the hell are the guys at the bottom?" *Ding

"Furthermore, where are the Rudinn Rangers or the Head Hathys? And how come only a few of the ones in the front are carrying him? You'd think they'd at least put more effort into surrounding him than letting him potentially summersault backwards and escape their grip." *Ding

(Lancer: Everyone remembered how kind they were.) "Yeah, I remember a playthrough where I defeated a single Rabbick because Ralsei was down and those f*cking rabbits hit hard. But only thrashing one Rabbick got me the neutral ending. If everyone remembered how kind I was this time, where the f*ck is that Rabbick now? He's not with the crowd, ergo 'everyone' did not remember my kindness!" *Ding

(Spade King: I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you!) "Are you asking for the death penalty?" *Ding

"The speed they carry the king out makes no sense considering he's pretty heavy." *Ding

"When saying goodbye, C. Round supposedly grew to respect us because we 'rescued' him? I don't think weakening his powers counts as rescuing him. And is he going to press charges on Rouxls Kaard or… never mind." *Ding

"Lancer doesn't release the other kings. Jesus, talk about monarchy." *Ding

"The Diamond king is somehow okay with being still locked up as long as his treasure is unharmed. Yet the Club and Heart don't make any remarks." *Ding

"The spin chef immediately assumes Susie is Clover's mother after she simply remarks that the event is their fault. Does she look ANYTHING like Clover to you?" *Ding

(Lancer: Susie, Blue person who's name I neglected to learn all along!) "Kris's name has been mentioned multiple times dude. You clearly heard Susie say 'Kris and Ralsei are still locked up' didn't you?" *Ding

(Lancer: *To Susie* Oh, I thought YOU wanted to say bye because we're friends!) "So, you won't even try making an effort to include Kris in your friendship?" *Ding

(Lancer: Second, prison is only for dads.) "Then how come the three other kings are still locked up? As far as I've learned, none of them have children." *Ding

"Hathy kisses you. That's a little awkward for a stranger to do to a kid who's presumably thirteen or fourteen." *Ding

(Rouxls Kaard: Thou hast toppledst the tyrant! Freedst our Creedst!) "Uh, you literally were rooting against them up until they weakened K. Round." *Ding

"Rouxls decides to bribe Susie with a plate of worms for her silence in regard to being her enemy, which she accepts. Susie is a dragon, not a bird!" *Ding

"Also, Kris never agreed to the plate of worms. You'd better watch your back before this kid presses charges which he legally can do." *Ding

"The coat rack asked Seam to come to, but there wasn't interest? Are you members in the fandom absolutely sure he and Jevil were once best friends? You'd think he'd at least come and say hi to his old pal." *Ding

(Puzzle Master: Thanks to your donation, I could buy a new hat and some shaving cream.) "One dollar was that effective? I have to spend 70 bucks on a burger in the same universe where a hat and shaving cream can be purchased for a dollar? The hell?!" *Ding

(Puzzle Master: Life's got no tutorial, so try your best!) "This line is actually very inspiring." *Minus one sin

(Ralsei's face reveal) "AW!" *Removes three sins

(Ralsei: Next time I'll make you lots of yummy cakes okay?) "Yeah, if this dimension had a f*cking oven." *Ding

"When they get back to their dimension, the entire room is full of legos, pawns, playing cards, a checkerboard, and a stuffed animal that looks like a fusion of Seam and Jevil. How the hell did all this happen inside the chalk room and no one noticed? It's as if it was all a dream." *Ding

"Also, Susie's eyes are still visible on her face in the dialog box, but her overworld sprite went back to keeping her eyes hidden." *Ding

"There's a yellowed, poorly drawn turtle on the wall, I assumed it was Gerson, but it's labeled Alvin." *Ding

"Looking back at the closet's location, they just came out of an unused classroom. And upon closer examination, this school only has four rooms with the chalk room aside. How the hell does a school have a room for kids between kindergarten and 2nd grade, a room for 8th or 9th graders, and then two other rooms while one is unused? Who designed this f*cking school? The same guy who built Wayside?" *Ding

"Toriel is a teacher for elementary students, and yet she writes her name in cursive." *Ding

"Toriel's room has a couple building blocks on a rug, six chairs that are stacked, and a few books that used to belong to Kris. Why is the amount of toys so limited in a children's classroom?" *Ding

"Also, those chairs are pretty f*cking tiny for desks that size." *Ding

"Toriel's shape poster contains a hyper dodecahedron? Do you really expect kids this age to learn that sort of shape?" *Ding

"Scented markers, you can sniff the marshmallow one or refuse and admit the chocolate one is too fake anyway." *No sin. I couldn't find something to complain about.

"Some kind of teacher food? Kris doesn't recognize an apple?" *Ding

"Kris and Asriel's lockers are next to each other. I'm still wondering why Asriel's a university student, but why is Kris's locker on the opposite side of his own homeroom?" *Ding

(The locker is covered in Jockington memorabilia.) "HA! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" *Minus one sin. (Jockington is f*cking awesome!)

"The Sadie Hawkman's dance sounds like it was created by Berdly. Who put that asshole in charge of school dances again?" *Ding

(Join the cross-country team with Jockington and Noelle!) "Yeah, I recall not gaining many classmates to join me either. But how does Jockington run again? I know snakes can still move, but wouldn't he be at risk of being stepped on?" *Ding

"Also, this school is so small with only three classrooms with unknown age range. How come there are any available sports at all? Who's the coach? Because I know Papyrus is in his room playing video games as we speak." *Ding

"Alphys and Toriel leave their classrooms unlocked overnight but the other teacher in the back doesn't. Why is that?" *Ding

"Berdly spends his free time at the 'Librarby.' I know he's nerdy, but it seems like his only form of amusement is patronizing Kris. So what would he have done if Kris never showed up?" *Ding

"Also, how'd he receive the authority to charge Kris for an overdue book? A book that Toriel probably has in her classroom right now." *Ding

"Kris licks a book's page for 'flavor text.' He should know better and have more maturity than that." *Ding

"The pigeon with poor posture recommends reading books upstairs but doesn't move aside to let Kris go up." *Ding

"Dog makes video game. This is a reference to Toby Fox as the Annoying Dog." *No sin, just interesting

"Book to remember my name, by Hots Fireguy. Apparently Heats Flamesman forgot his own name." *Ding

"The anime part of Teenz-own gave Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 a review saying it makes number one look like a dumpster wearing sparkly cat ears… but it's signed the anonymous Yellow Lizard. I'd love to remind Alphys what happened in the last game, but apparently she never saw that one." *Ding

"Tem thinks reading a comic book will help get her into college. Even though she's still in high school. But you know what, I'll let this one slide because it's Temmie." *No sin

(Jockington: I'm starting our projecting and have made many copies of pictures.) "Yeah, how many soccer balls will it take to receive an A?" *Ding

(Gerson Boom memorial bench) *Sigh* "The character who mocked Chara for being immune to their wrath in the last game is found dead in this one." *Ding

(Crystal, A snowy Gemstone for a proud mother) *Sigh* "Really Toby? Of all the Amalgamates you could've killed off, you chose the Snowdrake?! Here I'm having nightmares of Endogeny approaching me or Lemon Bread eating my heart and you chose to confirm the only innocent one dead?!" *Ding

"Kris goes to church for no reason other than to drink fruit juice. He's not a toddler anymore, and he has the discipline of a body guard, so why does he have the maturity of a puppy?" *Ding

"There's a hill with a door at the end of the forest. Yet there's a drilling sound that can only be heard if you stand in front of it. It also can't be opened." *Ding

"The finger receptionist recommends causing a terrible crisis for a reason to speak with the mayor. Like she doesn't know what happens in the final cutscene of this game." *Ding

"She also tells you to blame your mother if you dislike you teacher. Why and how did Alphys end up working for Toriel?" *Ding

"Undyne seems to believe there's a Dark World, but seems too lazy to investigate it. That's odd for a cop complaining that nothing ever happens in this town." *Ding

"Susie is wanted on account of several counts of comic mischief, but she's only an early teen. I don't believe the same legal charges apply to her, yet I'm sure Undyne is looking for a reason to suplex her anyways." *Ding

(Undyne: If I see 'Alphys' I'll tackle em.' There as good as dead!) "This line of dialog is the incrementing evidence I can use against my best friend who ships Alphys and Undyne! Ha, ha, ha! … Wait, where is this sin counter going?" *Ding

"Kris is supposedly a piano player? And the Nurse seems to enjoy it? I'm confused." *No sin

"Noelle talks about her crush on Susie with her dad as if they couldn't hear Kris entering the room. Pay attention, will you?" *Ding

(Noelle: Berdly, he's not that bad-

Noelle's Dad: I'll kick his ass!) *Sharp inhale* "YESSSSS!" *Removes five sins. (Ten if we hear news of this actually happening later)

"Patient title is Rudy. Now I understand the name at the beginning. But there's still the chance I could've avoided meeting him entirely, I should sin it." *But I won't.

(Rudy: Scary movies, bugs, Santa Clause) "A reindeer from a family labeled 'Holiday' is afraid of Santa Clause." *Ding

(Rudy: Just that… in the meantime, I can't be there to protect her.) "No kidding! She's hardly relevant in this game, but the fandom has already made her more popular than Lancer. So good luck with that." *Ding

"…Nonetheless, Rudy is a really good father." *Minus one sin

"The patient inside the other room thinks he's traveled to face the White Wizard. Yet he's in a physical healing hospital rather than a mental institute." *Ding

"Police tape blocks the exit of town and is labled 'NGAHHHHH' as if this were Pleasantville and everyone was okay with being trapped here. I suppose Kris is Bud." *Ding.

"The police station ignores you entirely after knocking. What kind of town is this, and how did that so-called Mayor get her job hiring bozos like this?" *Ding

"Burgerpants is a mascot now. And his facial expressions look as if he's been drinking. I know he smokes, but still… a mascot is for kids, and he's not a very good influence if he drinks." *Ding

(Burgerpants: Be a team player, there is no I in PEZZA.) *Sigh* "I feel like Burgerpants is the last sane adult in this town, and his sanity is in critical condition. Why must you make him suffer Toby?" *Ding

(Catti: You're alive… nice… I'm working.) "Why is Catti such a depressed creature? She seems fine working with Jockington despite his enthusiasm. Not to mention Catty is easily excitable. Seriously, why is Catti so down?" *Ding

"The drag lion is a waiter here? What is it with him and woman's clothing?" *I'd sin this, but I feel the feminists will bite me in the ass later.

(Ice Wolf: Ice Wolf does not like ice inside drink… Ice Wolf likes ice… to be drink) "Ha! This is a We Bare Bears reference! Shout out to Ice Bear!" *Minus one sin

"Charles filled his hat with pancakes. I'm seriously wondering why it doesn't easily tip over." *Ding

"Sans is outside of a grocery store label 'Sans and he says you should complain to the owner… I can't give any sins to Sans for his excuses, the inner machinations of his mind are an enigma." *No sin.

(Sans: I thought she was part of the mob) "Alphys? A gangster? There's a f*cking mob in this town?!" *Ding

(Sans: I already 'befriended your mom last night) "…" *Ding

("Does it hurt to be made of blood?) "I'm pretty sure it's more tolerable than being made out of dust." *Ding

"Monster Kid dislikes Susie for getting them the loss at handball, yet he doesn't seem grateful for getting the opportunity to play with Undyne." *Ding

(Snowy: My dad would never let me hear the end of it… that's actually not even remotely funny.) "Jesus Christ! Are Asgore and Rudy seriously the only good fathers in this f*cking game?!" *Ding

"Alphys hangs out in a hideout between buildings with graffiti on the walls. Doesn't she have a home to get back to or something?" *Ding

"Alphys talks in great detail about a show other than Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. I'm a little surprised to learn it's a reality T.V. show instead of anime." *Ding

(Alphys: These flowers are from your dad. He always asks how you're doing in school, and then gives me a bouquet of them.) "Well shippers, here's more information regarding Asgore and Alphys." *No sin

"Also, Alphys keeps flowers from one of her crushes inside trash cans." *Ding

"Alphys gives milk to an imaginary cat since her milk keeps disappearing. We all know this is just Toby pranking her again. If you want to find him, go to the back room in the library. Wait, it's locked." *Ding

"Also, pets are a thing in this world? Temmie is a cat to but no one owns her. You'd think Alphys would learn more about this animal before assuming it's hers." *Ding

(Onionsan: I'm really popular, I just… don't have any friends.) "Reviewers, please start a poll, who get's abused more, Onionsan or Burgerpants. Dammit Toby!" *Ding

(Onionsan: I wanna tell you something tomorrow, so come back ya' hear!) *Sinks back into the water like a serial killer* "What is he planning?!" *Ding

(Asgore hugs Kris) "AW!" *Minus one sin

"When you go upstairs, Asgore appears at the opposite stairway. He was standing still in the middle of the display a second ago. Where'd he learn light speed?" *Ding

"Asgore gives away flowers instead of selling them? That's both stupid and generous." *Half a sin

"Asgore has superhero comics. I knew Alphys was like this, but… Asgore?" *No sin

"How is there dirty fur in the sink drain? Asgore's palms don't have hair on them, and judging by the lack of a mirror, I doubt he shaves here." *Ding

"You knock at the door and someone vocally says 'no one is home.' Yeah, Kris has more common sense than you give him credit for." *Ding

"Bratty and Kris have a rude relationship. And she's the one who gave Asriel his first kiss? … I swear! Asriel was only ten or eleven in game one! Bratty was about seventeen… as a shipper I shouldn't sin something others may come to shipping, but I seriously doubt Toriel would be okay with it, so," *Ding

"Bratty once asked Kris for burgers, fries, and a dozen miniature cakes… and he got them? Bratty is really living up to her name, but I think this is the kind of stuff that made Kris so dead inside." *Ding

(Catty: Can I talk to you though, about like, anything?!) "There's a lot of hinted romance going on outside of the dark world. How many ships is Toby planning on setting sail this time? Kris and Catty is a new one for sure." *Ding

"Also, I feel like Catty is the reason Catti is so glum. She has to deal with a stereotypical teen all the time. Thanks for leaving your sibling depressed." *Ding

(Catty's response to Asriel) *Eyes widen* "Toby… did you just… play a mental porn video inside my mind? AAAHHHH!" *Three sins

"Also, I've just now learned why Bratty and Catty were so argumentative in the last game, they both had a crush on the prince, and thought he liked them both. Any mystery that's solved earns a sin reduction." *Minus one sin

(Catty: If you ever want to come in, our Catty flap is open to you) "Yeah, but it's too tiny for Kris, so stop teasing him." *Ding

"Seeing Noelle at the end of this game filled me with pleasant relief, so I'll remove three more sins." *Removes three sins. (However, this will be the final exception to this game. No more sin reductions.)

(Noelle: Tell Azzy I said hi.) "Okay seriously how come Asriel is so popular to everyone in this town? And what's with the 'Azzy'? I mean I know it's something to be popular in school. But how does everyone in town know this kid and why does a shy polite girl use a nickname rather than his real name?" *Ding

(Noelle: I mean, who doesn't wonder about her? She never talks to anyone.) "Yeah and neither does Kris, so your point is invalid." *Ding

"Noelle believes the chalk eating was a hoax and then revealed Kris told her ICE-E was real and eats children. She somehow believed this despite being the second smartest student according to Berdly." *Ding

"Kris once put ketchup on his arms and told her it was blood? Are you sure that wasn't actually Chara?" *Ding

(Noelle: Does she really have a tail underneath her jacket?) *Eyes widen* "You're really not as innocent as you seem, are you Noelle?" *Ding

"If you tell Noelle that Susie is terrible, he mentions slamming him against the lockers. Ultimately, that's a grudge." *Ding

(Noelle: Maybe it would take someone special to find her good side.) *Sigh* "And people wonder why I ship Susie with Lancer. He did find her good side. And regardless on anyone's thoughts, this is still the dialog where Kris says Susie is terrible. Did this guy forget that she literally saved him from the Spade King an hour ago?" *Ding

"Ultimately, Noelle only allows you to speak to her about one topic. I know she's shy, but it would still make sinning easier if she allowed me to question her more like everyone else." *Ding

"Also, this Dess person smacked Kris with a whiffle bat? My only explanation for never meeting Dess is that she got expelled. Did a concussion damage Kris's brain? Because it sounds like he used to have a legitimate personality." *Ding

"Toriel parked the van at the end of the driveway this time. I'd appreciate a little consistency here!" *Ding

(Toriel: Did you have fun with your friend today?) "Which one? I seriously doubt Toriel learned anything regarding Susie, and I'm pretty sure everyone else in the class is considered his friend save for Catti and Berdly, so… which friend again?" *Ding

"Kris once at an entire pie to himself once? In game one, only one piece was allowed." *Ding

"The T.V. isn't plugged in 'anymore'? Toriel! I'm a late teen who was given his healthy amount of access to electronics throughout his childhood, and I have a thirteen-year-old cousin with no video games! I know when a parent is trying to ruin their kid's fun, and believe me, I don't take it lightly!" *Adds five sins

"Toriel is upset at getting flowers from Asgore. Honestly, Asgore is the nicest ex-husband on the planet, and in this world, he hasn't murdered anyone, so why are you such a bitchy ex-wife to him?" *Ding

(Toriel: Pie is the perfect cure for loneliness … as long as I get to eat some, of course.) "Toriel blames Kris for something anyone who's played Hard mode in Undertale already knows Toby Fox was responsible for. The annoying dog eats the pie when she's not looking. Kris is being framed." *Ding

"Super smashing fighters? Yoshi reference, also, Asgore ruined Asriel's childhood by serving those eggs the next day… the story is becoming a little clearer." *Ding

"Toriel has a landline phone in her house, even though cell phones and high-tech video games are options in the same time period." *Ding

(Photo on the fridge of you, your mother, and brother) "Really Toriel? You threw away every family portrait containing Asgore? Even most ex-wives aren't half as bad as you at this point!" *Ding

"If you go into the bathroom, the sunset scenery goes back to as it would if you entered at the beginning of the game like it's morning." *Ding

"Also, you can do the whole toilet flushing all over again. Though Kris made a ton of cash in dark dollars, he still only has two in his pocket as of now, so don't expect him to pay the plumbing bill." *Ding

"Toriel has pet shampoo in the shower, but she doesn't own any pets. Don't tell me everyone in town other than Kris uses the exact same brand either." *Ding

"Toriel's door is locked. Rooms in normal houses aren't supposed to lock from the outside and she's not in there. Is Kris really that untrustworthy?" *Ding

(The Chara cutscene at the end. This gives me a ton of options) "Let's begin!"

"Kris rolls around in bed twice, and then wiggles around as if he's masturbating. Gross." *Ding

"Kris flops out of bed as if he jumped, but he couldn't have done that without his feet." *Ding

"When Kris walks, his footsteps are audible as if he was on the rock floor earlier, but he's on carpet now." *Ding

"Kris walks by moving his entire body instead of just his feet." *Ding

"Kris keeps walking until he reaches the delta logo, and then stops. Why is the delta rug so important all of a sudden?" *Ding

"Kris tears out his own soul and somehow doesn't immediately die afterwards." Ding

"Also, the look on his face while he does it." *Ding

"Kris throws his soul into the cage and the door locks behind it. It's oddly possible to move around inside the cage, but the already damaged cage doesn't budge even without the use of a key to close it at all." *Ding

"As Kris walks back to the rug, he actually moves his feet this time. Why now and not before?" *Ding

"When Chara takes over Kris's body, they reveal a knife, which confirms Kris sleeps with a knife in his hands." *Ding

"Finally, Chara has complete control over Kris when he's asleep but no power during the day. It's almost as if the deranged serial killer is rendered powerless when the strong teen keeps his head up during the day rather than falling victim to possession. It's a very typical and complicated system, but either Kris is going to win this willpower battle when he wakes up, or the very next chapter will end in gaining a ton of EXP and sparing foes won't be possible, but I'm extremely hyped for the result we will soon find in chapter two! … Which Toby stated will likely take some time unless a team is hired." *Ding

(Don't Forget theme plays) "AH! NO, I'm not doing it! I'm tired of taking sins off and I made that clear a while ago. I will not take off any more sins! I WON'T! … Huh, my subconscious is arguing with me.

My Subconscious: Sorry Lord Kinesis, but your choices don't matter.

Me: GOD DAMMIT!" ***CDM,** Sin is removed.

* * *

Counted Sins: **387**

Sin Reductions: **80**

Total Sin Tally: **317**

Sentence: I befriended your mom last night.

Optional sin reductions:

-If you Adore Lancer and Susie's relationship, you may subtract one sin. **-1**

-If you ship them, subtract two instead. **-2**

-If you like Pokemon **-1**

-If you ship Kris and Ralsei **-3**

**-Author's Addition: I'm a huge fan of Merg on YouTube for his dodging skill against the toughest bosses and his willingness to try fangames and explore every concrete secret within both Undertale and Deltarune. He's a real warrior to the Undertale community, so if you subscribe to him on YouTube, you can subtract five more. -5**

Unconfirmed:

-If Lancer is playable in Chapter two **-10**

-If we hear Rudy kicked Berdly's ass **-5**

**Final Sin Tally: 290-317 (302 until Chapter two comes out)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I shouldn't lie. I do deeply love this game and hating on certain aspects of it was fun! But seriously, this was only done for the hilarity and reality of it. I assumed it would be done by someone sooner or later so I thought I should just get it over with. Anyways, if anyone reviews and has a couple criticisms I missed, or they can explain any of my sins, you can help add or subtract to the overall sin tally.**

**Also, if you enjoyed this, let me know, and I'll see if I can find the time to sin Undertale as well. But only if I did a good job with this one of course.**

**And another thing, if anyone has read my other most popular story, Jevil's Revenge, I just wanted to inform you that I'm working on the sequal to it right now. I think you'll enjoy it greatly as long as you liked the last one!**

**Finally, if I could remind potential reviewers of the question I want answered. Who suffers more, Burgerpants or Onionsan?**


End file.
